


VOID

by lockhcrts



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Depression, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, depressed reader, literally me just projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockhcrts/pseuds/lockhcrts
Summary: “Seriously, let me know if there’s anything I can do for you. I love you, and I’ll always be here for you.”
Relationships: Nagachika Hideyoshi/Reader
Kudos: 19





	VOID

**Author's Note:**

> its like 3 am and i got hit with a sudden wave of depression and wrote this lol. i kinda got lazy towards the end sry xx

Let’s be honest, depression could be a real bitch. 

It was a liar, it ruined relationships, it even ruined your own sense of self. All it did was leave a path of destruction with absolutely zero hopes of repair. And it could get pretty fucking miserable.

There were some times when you would ghost your friends for a week, maybe even two. There were some times when you even ghosted your own boyfriend because social interaction was just too much to bear. At this point, everyone knew not to take it personal. You’d put everyone on do not disturb. When you were feeling down like this, you usually liked to drown out your feelings by binge watching shows on Netflix and playing games such as Animal Crossing or Minecraft. By now, escapism was a skill you had mastered. You spent at least a week in your apartment before you heard from anybody. 

It was midnight and you were watching some bad horror movie. You had just spent a good hour crying, and now your eyes were suffering from the after effects. When your phone buzzed beside you, you jumped a little bit. When you picked it up to see who it was, a small smile formed on your face. _Hide._ You quickly swiped to answer, and were immediately bombarded with, “____! Is everything alright?! I wanted to give you some space, but it’s been a week and I just need to know! Do you need anything? Is there any way I can help you?”

You chuckled at all of his questions. Once he finally calmed down, you responded with, “I’m not that great, honestly, but I appreciate the call.” There was no point in lying to him; with how observant Hide was, he’d be able to tell you were lying anyway. “What made you call so late?”

“I haven’t been able to get much sleep lately. I’ve been up all night thinking about you…” You heard him chuckle on the other line and felt your stomach jitter. “Seriously, let me know if there’s anything I can do for you. I love you, and I’ll always be here for you.” 

You bit your lip as you felt tears sting the corners of your eyes. Everything that came out of his mouth was so _genuine_. It was so weird hearing those words being directed towards you. Hide picked up on your silence, asking, “Hey, uh… Is it okay if I come over? I just wanna make sure you’re okay. O-Only if you’re comfortable, though!”

“Of course you can come over, Hide,” you replied, sinking into the couch. “I’ve really missed you this week.”

“I missed you, too, ____.” You could hear the smile in his tone, which made you smile wider. “I’ll be over in fifteen, ‘kay?”

Once he hung up, your hand dropped to your lap. You stared at the TV screen, re-reading the description of the movie to pass a little time. You then closed your eyes, only focusing on the sounds of traffic and airplanes passing by. Wind could be heard occasionally. Focusing on your surroundings helped you reel yourself back into reality. You’d become so detached in the past week that you forgot you were even a real, living person. 

Before you knew it, there was a knock at the door. You kicked the blanket off of you and made your way to the door, opening it to see a familiar beaming face. Hide was hugging a pillow to his chest, grinning at you. You let him in, giving him a peck on the cheek as he kicked his shoes off. He tossed the pillow onto the couch and engulfed you in a hug, squeezing you tight. His head rested on top of yours as you were swallowed in his familiar scent. As he kept you close, all of the emotions you thought you had cried out earlier came swimming back to you, and you fell apart in his arms. The physical affection was too much for your poor emotional heart. You squeezed him tight, tears spilling from your eyes like miniature waterfalls. All Hide did was stroke your hair gently as you cried into his chest. You did not like being vulnerable in front of other people, and Hide knew that. It made him feel special that you trusted him enough to fall apart like this in front of him. He continued stroking your hair, subtly rocking your bodies to get you to calm down. While he still didn’t know necessarily what it was you were going through, he was going to help you through it regardless, doing whatever he could. 

After a good ten minutes, your chokes and sobs were beginning to die down. You pulled away from his chest, apologizing for getting his shirt wet. He pulled his arms away from you and cupped your face, his thumbs wiping away the rest of the tears. He looked at you so lovingly it almost made you want to cry again. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to your lips, one you graciously returned. 

“I’m sorry,” you mumbled again once he pulled away.

“Please don’t apologize, ____,” Hide said, his hands dropping down to your arms. “It’s okay to cry.” You sniffled and nodded, not meeting his gaze. Hide took your hands in his and led you over to the couch. He sat down and pulled you down with him, wrapping both arms around you and placing a kiss on top of your head. “What were you watching?”

“Some dumb scary movie,” you replied, reaching for the remote. “It’s not even that good.” Hide laughed, the vibrations from his chest giving your stomach even more butterflies. You pressed play as you settled into his body, throwing one leg over his. The hoodie he was wearing was especially soft, making you drowsy in his arms. You continued watching the movie with him, both of you laughing at failed jumpscare attempts and terrible folklore. Being in his presence just made you feel so safe. It made you feel so wanted. He thumb rubbed your shoulder gently, and for the first time that week you felt pure bliss. In that moment it felt like all your worries had been washed away, even if it was only temporary.

“Can you stay the night?” you asked, your eyes remaining on the television. 

“Of course I can.” He sunk into the couch so it’d be easier for you to lay on him and you just smiled. “Are you sleepy now? We can go to bed if you want.”

“After the movie’s over,” you replied, nuzzling your head into his chest. It didn’t take long for you to fall asleep like this. Hide carefully reached for the remote to turn the TV off and lifted you up, carrying you to your room. 

* * *

You woke up in Hide’s arms. Feeling his warmth behind you as soon as you woke up brought a smile to your face. You debated getting up and getting dressed, but the idea of staying in bed snuggled up with Hide sounded much better. He must have noticed you awaking, because he buried his head in your neck, placing soft kisses. 

“Morning, angel,” he murmured, trailing kisses all the way up to your ear. “Did you sleep okay?”

You just simply nodded, your eyes fluttering shut once more. Hide pulled you closer to him, whispering something about how beautiful you looked. You didn’t ever want to leave the bed, and neither did he.


End file.
